ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Curing Waltz
In case anyone was wondering for their gear-swaps, or wanting to know how much more they'll cure for with CHR gear on... First thing to note is that for every Waltz it is a different CHR/amount healed relationship. For WaltzI that relationship is 4-to-1. For every 4 points of CHR you stack, you will Waltz-cure for 1 point of HP more. Hope that helps, feel free to correct if I'm wrong. --Malitia 23:55, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Has it been determined if this ability is connected to any particular stat? For the record as a Hume 15DNC/7WHM with 20+7 CHR (Highest Natural Stat) I get 71-73 HP using this ability.Resheph Once I hit lvl15 and started using Curing Waltz, I healed mainly for 69. I'm a Taru that subbed War. I eventually healed for 71hp. I didn't have a egg or belt on. I'm not to sure Vit has anything to do with the cure potential, or at least not for a Taru. Perhaps it's intelligance? I healed for 71hp quite a few times as well. I had not Vit enhancing items, food, etc.Yuppiekin I decided to go out and test this as 75PUP/25DNC (lol@gimp sub, I'm workin' on it!) While this ability cures for roughly 73 HP as 25 DNC, it cures me for 92 HP as 75 PUP/DNC. I think it's safe to say it's definitely stat-based, but what stat could it be? My natural suspicion is still that it is CHR related. My current CHR is 66+3 with gear and aforementioned job setup.Resheph 09:38, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ---- I think its important to note that after learning this waltz there is a large potential for soloing toughs. Easily lets you skip on the fun of lfp in the bloody dunes. --Kariudo 05:37, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ---- Okay, I did some testing, using BLU/DNC and setting spells to change stats. Here's what I came up with. Base stats: STR 56 DEX 57 VIT 56 AGI 58 INT 55 MND 55 CHR 58 Not exactly even across the board, but for the purposes of this test they don't need to be. With base stats, Curing Waltz healed 88 HP. Now I increased each individual stat as high as I could without affecting the others. Some stats have more increases available than others, so once again it's not even, but the point is simply to see whether the stat affects it at all. STR+13: 88 HP (no increase) DEX+9: 88 HP (no increase) VIT+13: 91 HP (increase!) AGI+20: 88 HP (no increase) INT+6: 88 HP (no increase) MND+16: 88 HP (no increase) CHR+15: 92 HP (increase!) So, it seems that this move is VIT and CHR based. I bumped CHR down to 13 (to match my previous VIT increase) and it healed for 91 HP, so VIT and CHR may affect it equally. --FFXI-Setesh 20:57, 27 November 2007 (UTC) That is some really helpful information. I went ahead and changed the notes of the article to reflect your findings. Ofcourse, more testing will likely need to be done. Resheph 00:11, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ---- About VIT being a possible modifier. I have heard (though I don't know if it's true) that regular WHM Cures are affected by the VIT of the target. Could this be the case with Curing Waltz? Maybe someone (someone else, I don't have access to FFXI at the moment!) could perform tests by curing another person who is modifying his own VIT? Hala_Basinah 08:12, 28 November 2007 (UTC) On WHM, I have never ever ever seen my cures, even the high cures, be affected by my target's VIT. Cures heal identically no matter the target. The Vitality page, with some extra info on it's talk page, show that the caster's VIT may be a hidden modifier for Cures, rather than the target's, but it's a very small modifier if it's true. I don't think the target's VIT should matter for Curing Waltz, but when I get a chance I will test. --FFXI-Setesh 20:37, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Well, this is interesting, I'm really surprised at the results of this test. Borrowed a friend's 75 DRK for this test. Base VIT: 63 Curing Waltz does: 81 HP VIT increase: +15 Curing Waltz (same CHR and VIT gear on caster) does: 85 HP So it appears that the target's VIT factors in. I will double-check to make sure the caster's VIT does not affect it, and see if the target's CHR also affects it, and post my results here again. --FFXI-Setesh 02:38, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Okay, I did a bit more testing. Decreased the caster's VIT by 4 (best I could do at my level) and no change. Increased target's CHR by 7, no change. So it appears that what matters is the caster's CHR, and the target's VIT. Very interesting! --FFXI-Setesh 02:45, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ---- I'm a DNC16/BRD8 currently, and I just noticed that my Curing Waltz potency went down to almost 1/3 of its normal potency! I am under the influence of Curse (after stupidly choosing to fight a Ghost, forgetting that Drain Samba doesn't work on Undead). The Curse has not changed my VIT or CHR as far as I can tell. Normally, my Curing Waltz cures for 67 HP with Jack O'Lantern, which I am using right now (or 69 HP without Jack O'Lantern). I just noticed that my Curing Waltz only cured for 23 HP! Has anyone else noticed a similar reduction while under Curse? Fiorenzo 21:08, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ---- * Potency seems to be affected by user's CHR, as well as target's VIT. - Verified, Vit does in fact mod the ammount healed, chr seems to have an equal balance on it as well, +30 vit added 10 more per cure but +20 to each added roughly 20 per cure * This can't be right. I levele'd dnc to 37 and wore NO CHR gear whatsoever, piled on the VIT gear... my cure waltz's did alot more then other dancer's i partied with that wore Chr gear.... NO Chr gear and i was doing more then people wearing both? --DragonIrons 03:00, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Moved these statements to this page. The article page is not for opinions or personal experiences. --FFXI-Setesh 04:15, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ---- Charisma and Vitality modifiers are correct. As a 75 dancer, i duoed with a paladin for quite a long time. You will notice consistent numbers on Curing Waltz on a paladin, and also you will see lower numbers on your self cures. Reason being, obviously, your paladin should be buffing VIT. Another easy way to test this is, Curing Waltz a dark knight. Your cures will be lower on DRK than PLD (VIT modifier). These were my personal experiences, and I never really tested CHR, just assumed. But... you can also test this very easy. Make a macro for CHR+ items and cure. Make a macro for just a cure. Self cure to keep numbers consistent and dont change VIT. Alas you will get a higher cure buffing your CHR. (formula on main page is probably accurate imo) Theode 17:55, March 13, 2010 (UTC)